Ogre
Ogre (オーガ Ōga) was the leader of Onigami,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 102, Page 17 one of the major organizations which took the power after King's demise and Demon Card's temporary downfall.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 79, Page 7 Appearance Ogre is an incredibly massive and tall oni, towering over all of his known kinsmen. He possesses an extremely muscular and toned body,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 126, Page 8 with his large arms sporting bulging veins. Being an oni, he's distinguished by pinkish skin, two sharp, elongated and segmented horns topping his head, sharp canine teeth, pointed ears and notably large, dark and pointed nails, highly reminiscent of claws. He has long, straight white hair reaching down below his shoulders, with two bangs framing his face, which is almost rectangular in shape, being elongated and somewhat angled, golden eyes, a sharp, protruding nose, and a distinctive arched line covering his right eye, slightly darker than Ogre's skin in color; it's unknown whether this is a tattoo or a scar. His right shoulder is covered by a tattoo, this being purple in color, just a bit darker than Ogre's own skin, representing a large, stylized sun; below it, circling Ogre's upper biceps, is another tattoo, colored the same way,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 106, Page 24 this consisting of a series of horizontal motifs reminiscent of musical notes lined up one near the other, which above and below them bear a series of small triangles marked by two lines; something which makes the entire tattoo resemble an armband or bracelet to a degree.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 110, Pages 17-18 On his muscular torso Ogre wears a sleeveless black shirt, over which he dons an open white vest covered in thin vertical stripes at regular intervals. Covering his legs, held up by a belt with a large, plain rectangular buckle, is a pair of tiger-patterned orange pants, something which is reminiscent of the tiger furs mythological oni were said to wear, and he dons plain black shoes for footwear. Ogre's outfit is made distinctive by the large number of gold accessories he sports: circling his neck is a large, plain gold collar composed of many segments, which is joined via a golden section covering his upper left torso, sporting a bolted, diagonal lower edge, to a gold pauldron located on his left shoulder; he also has gold bracelets covered in curved lines circling both of his wrists. Such accessories allowed Ogre to have a considerable amount of gold always at hand in order for him to use his Gold Claiming skills.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 126, Page 22 2662_102_OUVTE_rave-13-chapter-102-rave-vol-13-ch-102-16-jpg.jpeg|Ogre's full appearance. Ogre's Color Scheme.jpg|Ogre's color scheme. Ogre Badge.png|Ogre's colored face close up. Personality Ogre's most distinctive trait is his extreme lecherousness: he made claim that, after getting rid of Demon Card, he would have made all the women in the world his, uses to enquire about the "hotness" of all the women crossing his group's path,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 124, Page 8 and was shown praising ElieRave Master Manga: Chapter 110, Page 20 and Reina's beauty while passing his tongue on his teeth.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 126, Page 10 After immobilizing Reina with golden restraints, he encouraged her to hate him, claiming that "a submissive woman isn't much fun", and stated that he "would have had some fun" with her in few days, once "she had gotten cuter".Rave Master Manga: Chapter 127, Pages 8-9 He's a ruthless and cruel individual, making fun of Reina's father Glen, who was sentenced to death for a crime Ogre himself committed,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 126, Page 12Rave Master Manga: Chapter 126, Page 18 and is willing to destroy entire continents to pursue his goals.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 126, Pages 16-17 He also doesn't seem to care much about his underlings, calling them "useless" following their defeat at Hamrio Musica's hands,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 110, Page 17 and being willing to fire the Mermaid Cannon on the fortress of Syaoran while they were still inside it, neither showing concern for the structure which had cost its faction a lot of money.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 112, Page 2 He gets enraged quite easily,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 111, Pages 7-8 and when this happens, he doesn't appear to have any qualms about trying to kill individuals which he could potentially use to his own advantage if left alive.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 113, Pages 10-12 Ogre is also shown to be proud in regard to both his status as an oni and his Gold Claiming skills, getting enraged at Reina when she called him a coward, declaring himself the king of all oni in the world as well as the bravest of them,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 127, Page 10 and claiming to be the ultimate metal manipulator,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 127, Page 3 at the same time showing annoyance when he thought another Gold Claimer aside from him could exist.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 127, Pages 16-17 He also looks down on Silver Claiming, a skill which he considers inferior to his own.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 127, Page 5 In spite of his recklessness and bad temper, he can be logical and analytical at times, as shown when he pretended to be hurt by Reina's attack to take both her and Hamrio Musica off-guard,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 126, Pages 6-8 and when he could deduce that Reina's name was the password for the activation of the Silver Ray.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 126, Pages 11-12 Story General Past Unlike other major enemies within the Rave Master series - Doryu, or so forth - Ogre's past had never been truly revealed. However, it can be easily said that Ogre was made commander of the Onigami Forces at a young age and attained as many women as he could see fit. Luxury and wealth seem to have been a major factor with Ogre, which may conclude his past revolved around this. It is also unknown how Ogre ever attained one of the five Sinclaires. Expansion of Power After Ogre already stationed himself with many underlings and possessed a rather powerful underwater specialized army, Ogre decided it be best to find a source to strengthen both his Mermaid Cannon, and his lust for women. To attain such a result, Ogre allied with Demon Lord Pumpkin Doryu, supreme commander of the Doryu Ghost Squad. As an allied unit, they plan to destroy both Demon Card, and the Rave Master in time. The Mermaid Cannon would effectively serve as a major power source for both Ogre and Doryu. The ultimate plan behind the Mermaid Cannon is to have the ability to unleash 100% of their DB's potential with the mermaids' magic - - thus rendering them as an unstoppable force. After Ogre effectively allies himself with Doryu, he shouts the words "That's just great...the two of us together? Hell, we're invincible! Once DC's gone, all the babes in the world will be mine...I can't wait!". Syaoran Visit {C After the alliance with Doryu was completely formed, Ogre would then order both Gok and Yanma to oversee the full activation of the Mermaid Cannon - - with a set time period of around 2 weeks. After the two weeks are over, Ogre decides to visit his Syaoran base to see the completion of the Mermaid Cannon's power with his own eyes. To the surprise of Ogre however, he enters his base and finds it in utter ruins - - a result formed by the Rave Master. However, Ogre soon finds a woman that he believes is exceedingly beautiful and drooling with magic power. After Doryu destroys Musica in a short conflict, both Ogre and Doryu leave their original base at Syaoran and head to Ogre's main HQ - River Saly. The Mermaid Cannon's Activation After Ogre effectively seals Elie as the main source for the Mermaid Cannon, he orders his right-hand ally, Gob to activate the cannon and completely diminish Syaoran, which holds the Rave Master and his allies. After Elie greatly resists the launching of this ultimate power, and the Syaoran base ends up being unharmed, Ogre enters a state of paranoic anger and attacks Elie. Thus, Ogre tells Doryu to hold on to Elie, or he will kill her for ruining the Mermaid Cannon. Thus, the alliance is secretly no when it comes to Doryu, who exclaims the idiocy of the Onigami and his regret for allying with them. Ogre would continue to remain at his HQ base of River Saly and await the repair of the Mermaid Cannon following Doryu's permanent leave. Invasion of River Saly {C After Reina of Demon Card, with both Range and Sopra invade Ogre's HQ River Saly base, Ogre is seen still standing before the Mermaid Cannon in wait. After Ogre realizes that the cannon will not be ready in time whatsoever to dispose of Demon Card, he orders Gob to unleash that weapon; Gob replies very frantically saying that it would be far overkill and it should only be used as their last resort. Ogre replies by saying, "Then now's the perfect time, eh? That freak Doryu is planning to betray us, anyways. We'll just blast 'em both." Thus, at this point in time, Reina, Musica, Sopra and Range all invade further into River Saly. Before Reina and Musica are to battle it out with Ogre personally however, they find a very startling truth -River Saly is simply an anagram for Silver Ray. Reina and Musica VS Ogre When Ogre is seen trying to activate the ultimate weapon, Musica and Reina finally find Ogre and charge straight at him. To the quick surprise of Ogre however, he finds himself impaled by multiple silver claimed spears. After Reina and Musica stand in supposed victory over Ogre, Ogre suddenly knocks them back completely unscathed, and shouts the words, "My mother DB -- Last Physics. Physical attacks don't work on me. Swords...bullets...fists...no thing can hurt me. Probably the strongest dark bring in existence!". Following this point, Ogre soon realizes through Reina's words that she is truly the daughter of Glen - the original creator of the Silver Ray. With laughter, Ogre replies by saying "I see...so that's it. Your father died for a crime he didn't commit. I know, because I'M the one who stole it! GAH HA HA HA!". Secret Password Revealed - the Silver Ray's Activation After Ogre soon realizes that R-E-I-N-A has to be the five character password needed that he could not figure out, he types it in and the Silver Ray will effectively activate within a time span of 15 minutes. After Reina shouts in fear at Ogre who had just unleashed the Silver Ray, Ogre replies with the words, "I'm bringing silver claiming's mightiest weapon out of its long, deep slumber. Revive...SILVER RAY!". Thus, Ogre's true desire has now been revealed - the complete annihalation of the entire Southernberg continent, which includes both Doryu and the Rave Master. Thus, now, the true battle shall begin. The Battle for the sake of Southernberg Reat Ogre unleashes her silver claimingre's mouth to ceasg to reathing,wrap around Oe him from b and dinan effectively u together. After Ogre sees their growing ability at uof gold beams at Reina and Musica to finish them off—an ability thie. Musica then is able to tempo soorarily take Ogre's sinclaire oththe words, . After Musica standing back to back with their handsliknd of trust with es to call Gh. After Ogeffectively frees Reina and forms a great boher, the unlaiming technique - Silver Bonds - is soon at hand. To the immense surprise of Ogre, Musica and Reina evadleashing of the ultimate silver ce his direct mmense surprise gohand, he shold claiming at the Silver Emperor and the Silver to unleash bSpear Gunginir upon Ogre. To their ihowever, Ogre easily old Rusblockes their attack via a large golden shield crafted through Gold Claiming; thus Ogre is a Golectively is able to unleash a barrraps Rr c Claimer. By then absorbing all the gold from the Silver Ray's inside, Ogre effteina's lireated Silveror the sake of power, but as a symbol of his ideals. Ogre retorts with tackdmbs i Ray as a weapon, or fn gold claiming, Re at Og Silver Ray - hre about the truth ofer fatherage simply by re then w neina shoutsves the words, Abilities and Powers Ogre is an extremely powerful individual. As the leader of Onigami, he has utmost control over the organization, its army of kinsmen and its facilities, as well as over the powerful weapons in its possession, namely the Mermaid CannonRave Master Manga: Chapter 105, Pages 7-8 and the infamous, highly destructive flying battleship Silver Ray.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 124, Page 7Rave Master Manga: Chapter 127, Page 20 Ogre was considered to be strong as his ally Doryu,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 125, Page 9 one of the Demon Kings of MakaiRave Master Manga: Chapter 134, Page 6 and someone who could fight on even terms with Demon Card's founder and original leader King,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 121, Pages 12-13 and was said by the author himself to rank 8th among the ten strongest characters introduced during the first half of the Rave Master series.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 129, Page 26 A fearsome combatant, when employing his exclusive skills alongside his Dark Bring Ogre was able to easily keep the upper hand over two élite fighters the likes of Hamrio Musica and Oracion Six's member Reina at the same time, being eventually defeated and meeting his demise only when the two of them performed Silver Bond.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 127, Pages 24-27Rave Master Manga: Chapter 128, Page 6 Enhanced Strength: An enormous being even by the bulky oni's standards, Ogre possesses a large amount of brute strength: while enraged at Elie, he was shown capable of shattering a stone floor, creating a large crater in it and scattering debris in the surrounding area, through a simple downward punch, a move which would have killed the girl, had it not been for the intervention of Lilith, who pulled Elie out of the way;Rave Master Manga: Chapter 113, Pages 10-11 he could also punch both Hamrio Musica and Reina away from him at the same time.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 126, Page 8 Similarly, he effortlessly lifted Elie from the ground and kept her suspended with a single hand,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 110, Pages 17-19 and broke an electronic terminal with a light, nervous punch.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 113, Page 5 Enhanced Reflexes: In spite of his hulking mass, Ogre displayed sharp reflexes and a remarkable degree of dexterity: he was shown evading ranged surprise attacks from Hamrio Musica's silver weapons on two different occasions, even managing to catch the spear Musica was assaulting him with in the latter.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 111, Pages 6-7Rave Master Manga: Chapter 126, Pages 4-5 Underwater Skills: While never shown displaying such abilities, Ogre, as an oni, is supposed to be able to breathe underwater, as well as to freely maneuvre in water, ignoring its weight and mass, whereas humans are subjected to it.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 105, Pages 16-18 In addition, his race is said to be immune to the Sea Magic employed by Mermaids.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 105, Page 2 All these traits make oni fearsome fighters underwater, allowing them to use their full capabilities in an environment which others find weakening. Gold Claiming Ogre is a Gold Claimer, an individual gifted with the ability to control gold, shaping it into any form he wishes and employing it in a variety of ways. Such form of metal-molding skill appears to be incredibly rare, with two experienced users of Silver Claiming, namely Hamrio Musica and Reina, having never heard of it. Ogre imputed the birth of the gold-molding skill to the evolution of several metals, namely copper, iron, tin and lead, and described Gold Claiming as a more evolved form of Silver Claiming, going on to declare himself "the ultimate metal manipulator''".Rave Master Manga: Chapter 127, Pages 2-3 His set of abilities was indeed shown to be superior to the more common silver skills: Ogre can not only control the gold physically in contact with him, much like '''Silver Claimers do with their signature substance, but also turn immense masses of metal surrounding him over a wide area into gold, and manipulate it remotely. Such a peculiarity, according to Ogre's own words, is possible due to gold being "absolutely stable", whereas silver is "unstable and weak",Rave Master: Chapter 127, Pages 3-5 and shares some characteristics with Reina's Dark Bring White Kiss, which turns surrounding substances into silver for her to manipulate;Rave Master: Chapter 88, Pages 13-14 however, unlike that, it doesn't require Ogre to employ a Dark Bring to be used.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 127, Pages 3-4 Much like Silver Claiming,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 17, Pages 4-6 Gold Claiming allows Ogre to employ relatively small amounts of his signature metal to generate incredibly massive structure and tools, whose mass is notably larger than the mass of the material employed to create them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 127, Page 17 Aside from the added versatility, Gold Claiming is shown to be much more effective than its silver-manipulating counterpart: Ogre's gold could easily surpass Musica and Reina's silver defences,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 127, Pages 3-4 and the Gold Claimer was seemingly capable of making his substance white-hot.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 127, Page 13 In addition, this metal was shown to be extremely resistant, with Ogre blocking a combined assault from Musica's Silver Gungnir and Reina's Silver Emperor without a single nick on his defences, as well shattering an offending silver weapon Musica attacked him with. Such skill allowed him to perfectly protect himself from physical attacks even without the use of his Dark Bring, and he went on to claim that "the attacks of silver cannot affect a Gold Claimer". Ogre's main form of offense consists of generating multitudes of sharp golden spears, which can be elongated over extreme distances and dart towards his foes at high speed, enough to actually look like beams, curving their poles to change their trajectory at his whim and destroying everything they find on their path. Such piercing weapons can be generated from both the surrounding area, once its components have been turned to gold,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 127, Page 6 and from the golden accessories which Ogre always wears. These have the added advantages of granting the Gold Claimer an extremely handy defence always at hand: he was shown molding the moderate amount of gold present on the left part of his body into a very massive shield, paired with a similarly large pauldron and gauntlet, which allowed him to take Musica and Reina's strongest attacks head on without the metal even nicking. Such armor was shown to be finely chiselled, further demonstrating an extreme mastery of the skill on Ogre's side. In addition, he could create extremely resistant golden restraints to immobilize foes, as shown when he generated some from the Silver Ray's metal to tie Reina up and keep her in place.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 127, Pages 6-7 In addition, through the use of Gold Claiming, Ogre was able to open the vault containing the Silver Ray, which was described as being impossible to unlock for anyone aside from Silver Claimers,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 188, Page 5 requiring them to shape different keys from their signature element and use them on an equal amount of locks at the same time.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 88, Page 9 This again displays a certain superiority of his abilities over the more common silver-molding technique. Techniques Gold Rush (ゴールドラッシュ Gorudo Rasshu): Ogre's only known named attack, he moves his left arm, bent upwards an with the fist clenched, in front of him, subsequently placing his right hand on its biceps. This prompts large amounts of metal present in the surrounding area (such as the silver from the Silver Ray's walls) to be turned into gold, which is shaped into a large number of massive spheres and launched towards his foes from every direction. These "projectiles" possess great force, and can be used to literally bombard opponents. Such move can easily bend and shatter the defenses of experienced Silver Claimers the likes of Hamrio Musica and Reina.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 127, Pages 3-4" This attack's name is a pun on the homonymous phenomenon widespread in the 19th century. Dark Bring Aside from his natural skills and abilities, Ogre also wields the power of Dark Brings: one of the five pieces of Sinclaire ,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 102, Page 14 Mother Dark Bring Last Physics makes him completely invulnerable to physical attacks, whatever they might be. This proves to be a great asset for Ogre, with him being impervious even to assaults which would normally damage his vital organsRave Master Manga: Chapter 126, Pages 8-9 and his head, with them achieving no effect or harmlessly passing through his body as if it was intangible,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 127, Page 7 leaving no trace of their passage behind.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 126, Page 9 Even strikes which dont't pass through his body, such as blasts happening on it, can't leave a single scratch on it, with him casually shrugging them off.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 111, Pages 5-6 Ogre went on to describe this as "the strongest Dark Bring", and Hamrio Musica worryingly defined it as impossible to defeat.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 126, Page 9 However, Last Physics does have a weakness, this being the fact that it can't shield its user from Magical or non-physical attacks, as shown with Musica and Reina's Silver Bond move, which managed to hit Ogre and completely destroyed him. Reina also stated that, if Ogre couldn't breath, the Dark Bring wouldn't have prevented him from dying.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 126, Page 19 This Dark Bring's appearance is that of a small, purple sphere, which here and there sports spiky protrusions jutting outwards in every direction; something which makes Last Physics resemble the ball of a flail to a degree. While in Ogre's possession, the Dark Bring was kept as a necklace, being secured to his neck and left hanging on his chest by a thick golden chain composed of many elongated, mildly rounded segments joined together, seemingly closed by a clasp which linked the two of them located on the edges.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 126, Page 19 This element was likely crafted through the use of his Gold Claiming skills, as, after Ogre's demise, when Last Physics is placed under Sieg Hart's surveillance, it lacks the chain.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 145, Page 9 Onigami's Head Engineer Yanma also made claim that the Dark Bring Double Vista was bestowed upon him by Ogre, implying the oni leader to have possessed it in the past.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 105, Page 9 Taking the form of a pair of sunglasses with a light frame, this Dark Bring allows its user to see through everything, be it walls or rock,Rave Master: Chapter 106, Pages 18-19 at the same time granting the exclusive ability to see through enemy weak spots, as shown when Yanma learnt of Elie's possession of Etherion'''Rave Master Manga: Chapter 108, Pages 18-19 and of her fear of thunder through its use.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 110, Pages 6-7 '''Double Vista was described by Elie as being "perverted" due to its seeming ability to see through clothes as well;Rave Master Manga: Chapter 108, Page 15 something which fits with Ogre's lecherous attitude, and makes it somewhat surprising to believe that he'd part from it. Trivia *"Oni" are in Japanese folklore what "ogres" are in Western one, with subtle differences. This makes Ogre's own name another word to indicate his race in its whole; something emblematic, given his seeming position as "King of the oni". References Category:Characters Category:Villians Category:Males Category:Needs Help